Strange Allies
by chadtayor020
Summary: A vampire is in Amity Park. Seras Victoria has been sent to dispatch it, but can she handle the Ghost Boy who haunts Amity Park too?


**Strange Allies**

_(This takes place after Hellsing Ultimate OVA 10 but before the return of Alucard and before Phantom Planet.) _

**Chapter 1**

**Seras**

**_The HellsingMansion, England_**

Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing led the two men out of her office. Both were bald and wore white suits, you would think they were identical twins if one wasn't black and the other white. "I will send my best Agent to AmityPark, but she will not be under your command. We of the Royal Order of Protestant Knights are under the authority of Her Majesty alone, not The Guys in White," she told them in no uncertain terms. The black one turned to the white one who nodded, "Very well. We will await her at the airport. It is good that we share a common goal to prevent an alliance between the Ghost Boy and Vampires." Sir Integra nodded and the men departed. As soon as they left she took one of her cigarillos, lighted it and blew out a puff of smoke with a sigh, "Americans."

Sir Integra didn't turn as she said, "I take it you understand your orders, Seras." The shadows in front of Integra shifted and molded themselves into the form of a short yet stunning young woman in a red uniform with short blond hair and red eyes and a shadow for a left arm. "Yes, I'm to travel to the United States and take care of a Vampire problem in Amity Park, the most haunted city in the world," Seras Victoria said. "You should wear that prosthetic arm on this mission to hide your real arm," Sir Integra told her. "And be careful, AmityPark is haunted by a particularly powerful ghost who seems to do whatever the Hell he wants with no thought for others." "I doubt that sir," Seras said. Sir Integra blinked her one eye and said, "Explain."

Seras then explained, "From what I've heard online, this ghost you're talking about, Danny Phantom; is actually a good ghost. I've read countless stories online about him saving people. Most people in AmityPark regard him as a hero after he supposedly saved them from The King of Ghosts and brought them back from the 'Ghost Zone', where ghosts come from." As Seras spoke, Sir Integra looked up 'Danny Phantom' on the computer on her desk. "But it says here that he's also committed a number of robberies of banks, jewelry stores, and a museum. He also led a ghost invasion and kidnapped the city's Mayor," Sir Integra said. Seras shrugged her shoulders, "I think that he's turned over a new leaf. He hasn't done anything like that in months, and if he didn't care then why would he be protecting AmityPark from ghosts?" Sir Integra blew out a puff of smoke before saying, "He could just be marking his territory or something. Either way; be careful around him, and the Guys in White. They're utter buffoons, but they have very big guns."

"Understood Sir," Seras said. "You will find this vampire or vampires if that is the case, and destroy them and whatever is in your way, human, ghoul, or ghost," Sir Integra said. "Yes Sir," Seras saluted and headed to her room to grab her weapons and prosthetic arm.

**_Amity Park, Indiana_**

**Danny**

Danny flew around AmityPark, trying to find the ghost responsible for the recent disappearances. Danny hadn't believed it at first, but as he flew around, he had to admit that there were indeed less homeless in the streets. He had no idea what a ghost would want with homeless people, but he didn't like whatever it was. "Sam to Danny, come in Danny," Danny's ear mic went off. "Still nothing Sam, my Ghost Sense hasn't gone off yet," Danny informed her. "Okay, wait, I think I see something," Sam said. Danny flew around for a minute before he heard Sam scream. "DANNY!" "SAM!" Danny yelled as he changed course, Sam was supposed to be at the Park by now.

Danny flew over there and saw Sam running away from five guys. "Sam!" Danny yelled as he flew to her. "Blast them!" Sam yelled, pointing at the five guys chasing her. "What on Earth!?" Danny yelled when he saw them closely, the five guys looked like zombies, with blood stains on their faces bodies and glowing purple eyes, "I saw them eating someone!" Sam yelled. _This can't be happening, this can't be happening! _"Danny, blast them!" Sam yelled again as she got behind him. _Zombies, real zombies! _"Danny!" Sam screamed and Danny saw that one of the zombies was right in his face. "GET AWAY!" Danny screamed as he blasted its head off with ghost rays from his eyes.

The body kept moving forward and Danny punched it back in the chest and blasted it some more then did the same with the other zombies. The pieces of them kept moving forward. "Oh man!" Danny screamed as he used his ice ray to freeze the various pieces of the zombies, stopping them once and for all. "Let's get out of here," Danny whispered as he picked Sam up and flew away.

**Chapter 2**

**_Amity Park, Indiana_**

**Seras**

Seras Victoria came out of the plane wearing a red police inspector's long sleeve shirt and hat with black pants and shoes carrying a large suitcase. _So glad I learned how to change my outfit with my shadows, _Seras thought as she walked down and saw the sign, 'Inspector Victoria'. Seras sighed as she walked over to see the two Guys in White operatives holding the sign. "Come with us," the black one said and led her to a car. Seras wordlessly followed them and the Guys in White operatives drove her to a hotel. Seras left the car and said, "I will not need your assistance in this case, so I would like you to leave AmityPark while I am working," she told the operatives.

The two looked at each other and said, "We can't do that. The Ghost Boy is our priority, and we will bring him in for experimentation," the white one said. Seras glared at them, wishing her blue contacts weren't on right now to make it more intimidating, "Then stay out of my way. Vampires are not to be taken lightly; even a weak Fledgling could tear you two apart, literally." That seemed to unnerve the two a little and the white one said, "We'll leave you to your work," and drove off. Seras signed in and went to her Hotel room, opening up her suitcase and taking out a blood pack. After drinking her blood pack Seras's cell phone rang and she answered it. "Report," Sir Integra ordered.

"I've just checked into my Hotel, I'm going to interview the Police Commissioner now," Seras answered. "Very well, I'll call you back tomorrow for an update," Sir Integra said and hung up. Seras decided to hail a taxi to maintain her cover as a normal human and in half an hour was at the Police Station. Seras flexed her left shadow arm, it looked like a normal arm beneath a special prosthetic glove; you wouldn't know that it wasn't real flesh without medical equipment. Seras entered the Police Station, all the while ignoring the looks people gave her. Unlike her Master Alucard (wherever he was), Seras couldn't change her physical appearance at will, yet, which meant that wherever she went, lustful glances at her figure were sure to follow her.

Seras was directed to the Police Commissioner, Alexander Choi's, office and entered. "Commissioner Choi, my name is Inspector Seras Victoria, I have been sent at your request to investigate the disappearances happening in your city." Police Commissioner Choi stood up from his desk and shook her hand, "Thank you for coming, Inspector Victoria. The truth is that we are out of our depth with this one, between the ghost attacks, the questions about that Ghost Kid being good or evil, and now these disappearances as well." "My pleasure Commissioner; do you have any evidence that will help my investigation?" Commissioner Choi nodded, "Indeed, last night the Ghost Kid was sighted leaving the Park, when my officers got there they found the frozen and massacred bodies of at least 5 people. The remains have yet to be thawed out, making identification impossible."

_Danny Phantom, a killer? _"I would like to see these remains myself," Seras requested and the Police Commissioner pressed a button on his desk. A young man with dark brunette hair and green eyes who stood about 18 American Inches above Seras entered and saluted, "Yes sir?" "Officer Taylor, escort Inspector Victoria to the morgue, where the frozen bodies are," the Police Commissioner ordered. "Yes sir, right this way, Inspector," Officer Taylor stood aside and kept the door open for Seras as she left then quickly walked in front of her. As they walked Seras asked Officer Taylor, "Do you believe that Danny Phantom is behind these disappearances?" Officer Taylor and Seras rounded a corner before he said, "No, I don't. The fact is that I think that Danny Phantom's one of the good guys, no matter what anyone else says." "You make it sound as if that's not a popular opinion to have," Seras said.

"After the robberies, and the kidnapping of the Mayor, the Police Commissioner was furious at how we all looked like idiots. But then things got confusing when Danny Phantom stopped all that and even saved us from the Ghost Zone. No one around here is sure if he's on our side or his own anymore," Officer Taylor explained. The two of them then walked to the morgue where Seras saw the bodies. They were completely encased in ice, and looked like they were shot to pieces by the look of it. "This is how you found them?" Seras asked the coroner, a short black haired woman with brown eyes. "Yes, according to what footage we have of him, the Ghost Kid shoots at least two lasers from his hands and eyes, a green one that works like a regular laser, and a blue one that works like some kind of ice ray," the coroner told her.

_That explains why they're in so many pieces; Danny Phantom must not know how to kill ghouls. _Seras knew the bodies were ghouls as soon as she saw them, which meant there WAS a vampire here. Seras then drew her handgun, a Hellsing ARMS .577 Leto Auto handgun; she got it just last year. It didn't have the size and power of her disappeared Master's Casull or Jackal, but the bullet size made up for it. Seras took aim at the hearts of the ghouls and fired, causing five massive explosions of dust and ice as the ghouls shattered. "What the Hell are you doing!?" The coroner shouted as Seras disposed of the last ghoul. Seras put her gun back in its holster and said, "This is above your pay grade, I'm afraid. Just know that what I just did was for the greater good." Seras walked past a stunned Officer Taylor and out of the Police Station back to her Hotel. As soon as she got there Seras took off the false arm and reached into her shadowy left arm, pulling out her coffin and laying it down on the floor.

_This is going to be a long mission, _Seras thought as she placed a 'Do Not Disturb' sign outside her door and went to bed in her coffin.

**Chapter 3**

**Danny**

As soon as the sun dropped Danny was out, along with Sam and Tucker. "Zombies, we're hunting zombies," Tucker couldn't stop saying it. "Cut it out, Tuck, it's bad enough having actually seen them. It was nothing like our video games, I blasted them to pieces, and they were still coming for us!" Danny told him. Sam actually shivered at the memory. "This explains the disappearances, there're zombies eating people," Sam muttered. "No one's going to believe us," Danny said as he held his friends and flew around AmityPark.

The three of them heard a scream as they got to one of the poorer parts of AmityPark near Fielding Road and looked down to see a woman running away from a corner. "Let's go!" Danny said as they flew down. What they saw shocked them. What looked like a short blonde woman wearing a red police uniform with a shadow for an arm tore a zombie's head right off then kicked the one beside it in half. The woman's shadow arm punched the ground and formed spikes, impaling ten more zombies. "Dude, she kicks butt," Sam said. "And she's smoking hot!" Tucker commented. "I'll say," Danny agreed with both of them. Suddenly, the woman turned around to show her teeth were razor sharp fangs and her eyes were glowing an evil red. "WHOA!" Danny yelled and instinctually blasted a ghost ray at the woman-shadow-thing.

The shadow-woman dodged it and jumped at him. Danny flew down and put Sam and Tucker on the ground, "Stay here," he warned as the shadow-woman-monster's arm turned into a wing and she flew after him. Danny blasted more ghost rays at her that she dodged then punched him hard. Danny was sent flying away by the punch then just barely dodged a follow up kick that shattered a billboard behind him. Danny punched the shadow-woman-monster in the face to send her flying back then heard a scream and yelled "TUCKER!"

Danny flew down to see that Sam and Tucker were cornered by at least 30 zombies. Danny blasted away with his ghost rays, scattering the zombies into bits of gore, but the zombies just kept coming. Danny grabbed Sam and Tucker to fly away when the shadow- woman-monster crashed down in front of them, crushing a zombie beneath her feet. The woman drew a large handgun from her side and fired at all the zombies, reducing them to ash before Danny, Sam, and Tucker's astonished eyes. The shadow-woman-monster then turned around and said, "Let's try to be a little more civil this time." _Whoa, she has a sexy British accent, _Danny thought; then noticed that the shadow-woman-monster's teeth were now normal.

"Um…okay," Danny said. The shadow-woman-monster then said, "I am Inspector Seras Victoria of The Royal Order of Protestant Knights." Inspector Seras Victoria then gave Danny her right hand out to shake. Danny took her hand saying, "Danny Phantom, AmityPark's Ghost Protector." "And those two?" Seras asked, pointing at Sam and Tucker. "My friends," Danny said protectively. Seras sighed, "This just makes my job more complicated then." She then reached into her pocket and called someone on the phone, "Sir, I have been seen. Three teenagers. One of them is Danny Phantom." After a second she then said, "That's extreme Sir, they're just children. And they fight ghosts already with Danny Phantom." Another second and she then told Danny, Sam, and Tucker, "My Boss will explain everything."

Seras pressed a button on her phone and showed the screen to the three teens. They saw a picture of a stunning blonde woman with long blonde hair and brown skin wearing an eye patch and a pair of glasses with one blue eye staring intently. "You're on speaker, Sir," Seras said. "Very well, pay attention children, I will not repeat myself," a regal British voice came from the phone. "Hey!" Danny, Sam, and Tucker said out loud, "Just who do you think you are?" The voice from the phone that obviously belonged to the woman in the picture then sternly said, "I am Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, last of the Hellsing line and leader of The Royal Order of Protestant Knights. And under the Treaty of 1903 as agreed to by your Government and His Royal Majesty King Edward VII, I have the authority to have you executed immediately for seeing my employee doing her job."

Danny, Sam, and Tucker's eyes flicked to Seras, who grimly nodded. "However, Seras assures me that you are worthy to know about my Organization and our sacred mission. If you speak a single word of this conversation to anyone at all, you will be executed forthwith," Sir Integra stated. The three teenagers gulped and Sir Integra continued, "We of the Hellsing family have battled against the unholy forces of evil for over 200 years. We primarily deal with vampires, and mostly wiped out all werewolves. Seras is our trump card; she is herself an exceptionally strong vampire who has been bound to serve me. She has been sent to your city to take care of a vampire there, I believe you have already come across that vampire's ghoul slaves."

"You mean the zombies?" Tucker said. "They are not 'zombies', they are ghouls. When a vampire sucks the blood of a non-virgin, the victim's soul is sucked out of their body, leaving them a hollow shell and a slave to the vampire's will. There is no cure, save dismemberment and being shot with a bullet made from blessed silver, or killing the monster that created them," Sir Integra stated. Danny, Sam, and Tucker looked at each other, "Okay, we'll do whatever we have to stop this vampire," Danny said for them. "It's nice to see you're taking this seriously, a single vampire can kill hundreds before it's stopped, and according to Seras this one is already well on his way," Sir Integra said. "Why is this vampire doing this?" Sam asked.

The phone was silent for a minute then Sir Integra said, "Power, pure and simple. Most vampires are monsters pure and simple who crave the suffering of others. I honestly don't care; all I want is to see this vampire rotting in Hell. You will help Seras with this task, and never breath a word to anyone else, understood?" Danny turned to Sam and Tucker who nodded, "Okay, it's not like anyone would believe us anyway." "You would be surprised at what people are willing to believe," Seras said and Integra then spoke, "Very well then, back to the hunt. I expect you to report back in tomorrow, Seras," with that, the Head of the Royal Order of Protestant Knights hung up. "Nice lady," Sam said, rolling her eyes.

"She's been through a lot," was all Seras said. She looked up to see the Sun starting to rise, "Is there somewhere we can meet tomorrow night?" "The Park will be good," Sam said. "Very well, I'll see you there," Seras said, and flew off, her shadow arm turning into a pair of wings.

**Seras**

Seras got to her room and sighed as she entered her hotel room through the window. _Damn, Sir Integra is probably fuming that I've involved Danny Phantom in this. _As if right on cue, Seras's cell phone rang and Sir Integra icily said on the other end, "If I hear anything about us from online communities, there will be Hell to pay. I don't care if that boy is a ghost, his friends are human, and they're teenagers Seras, the worst gossip mongers in the world!" Seras winced and explained, "I'm sorry, Sir. I just had a feeling that they could be useful for my mission." "If anything happens, it will be on your head. Now you can have two hours rest, then I want you to follow them and make sure they don't spill any secrets," Sir Integra said, then hung up. Seras's last thought before going to sleep was, _why me? _

**Chapter 4**

**Danny**

What little sleep Danny managed to have was filled with nightmares of zombies and hot shadow-vampires eating his family before killing him. Danny had to get a cold shower to wake up fully before having his breakfast, getting dressed, and going to school. On his way there he kept his eyes open, afraid of vampires, zombies, or just about any monster coming after him. Danny barely paid attention to his lessons, every second he felt like a monster was going to come after him. Not even seeing Tucker and Sam in Mr. Lancer's class helped, the three of them didn't say a thing until Lunch.

"So," Tucker started, "along with ghosts, now we have to deal with zombies, and really hot vampire chicks." "Yeah," Danny said, "but at least she's on our side." "You're kidding, right?" Sam said, "Her Boss is going to kill us if we say anything, and that little Playboy Bunny can rip us to shreds, and she has a freaking shadow for an arm." "She has a point, Tuck," Danny conceded. "She's still hot," Tucker said, Danny nodded his head and Sam rolled her eyes. Nothing else happened until the three of them started walking home. As they passed an alleyway, three shadow tentacles wrapped around them and pulled them in.

They then saw Seras in the alleyway, her gun in her right hand and the shadow-tentacles attached to her left arm. "Sorry, but the world at large isn't ready to know about vampires, and you two told your friend, against Sir Integra's instructions," Seras said as she aimed her gun at Sam. "NO!" Danny yelled out as an ice ray blasted out of his eyes, hitting Seras right in her head. Danny went Ghost and blasted at the shadow-tentacles with his ghost rays, getting them to let go then grabbed Sam and Tucker and flew off.

**Seras**

_What the Hell!? _Seras thought as the blue laser left Sam and Tucker's friend's eyes and covered her head in ice. Through the ice she watched the boy then transform into Danny Phantom and blast her arm until she let go of the three teens and Danny Phantom grabbed his friends and flew off. _Well, this is strange, my head is completely covered in ice, and I don't see it melting off anytime soon. _Seras then heard a male voice in her head say, "_Perhaps we can shatter it, like in ze comic books, Mignonette._" _And if it breaks my head too, Captain Bernadotte? _Seras shot back at her familiar through their bond. _You'll heal, _Captain Bernadotte assured her. Seras then took her right hand and punched the ice as hard as she could, shattering it and a good part of her face.

Shadows soon swirled around her semi-headless body and her head reshaped itself. "Ow," Seras moaned, "That was not one of your best ideas, Pip." "_It worked, didn't it?" _Pip countered. Seras ignored her familiar and then thought, _Danny Phantom is a ghost…and a human!? Or was that just a disguise? _Seras got her phone out and called Sir Integra, "Sir, there has been a development involving Danny Phantom. I think he might be at least partially human." Seras heard a sigh over the phone, it sounded like Sir Integra saying, "Damn Americans." Sir Integra said out loud, "Will this affect the mission?" "Yes, it will, very much so," Seras told her. "Very well, tell me."

**Danny**

"This is bad, so bad. First zombies, then vampire hunting vampires, what next?! Ghost vampire zombies!?" Danny said in his room. He took Sam and Tucker to his house and the three of them hid in his room after he turned Human, they were now in a semi circle in his room trying to figure out what to do. "Do you think she saw you go Ghost?" Sam said. "Oh man, I didn't even think about that!" Danny nearly yelled. "Man, this can't possibly get any worse," Tucker said, "We gotta lay low for a while and hope she just goes away or something. Man, and here I was hoping for her number." Danny and Sam immediately glared at him and Tucker changed the subject, "Alright, we need garlic, lots of garlic to keep her away from us." "Will that even work? She came after us in broad daylight!" Danny said, "That vampire, Seras, she doesn't play by the rules at all."

"You got any better ideas?" Sam asked. "Crucifixes?" Danny suggested. "That never works in the movies," Tucker pointed out. "And my family's Jewish, crosses aren't exactly lying around my house," Sam said. "Silver, that always works!" Danny suggested. "I got plenty of that at my house!" Sam said, Danny went Ghost, grabbed his friends, and turned invisible as he flew straight to Sam's house to grab the silver.

**Chapter 5**

The next morning Danny was woken up by his parents. "Danny, Danny, wake up! Sam and Tucker are missing!" Jack yelled. "WHAT!?" Danny screamed. "It's that Phantom punk's fault, I just know it! At their houses there was a note saying, 'Danny Phantom: come to the abandoned warehouse where you first fought the Box Ghost'. I don't know what that means, but it's obvious that this is all that Phantom punk's fault." Jack continued his rant, then he and Maddie left, vowing to find Sam and Tucker no matter what. Danny just sat on his bed, wondering, _how did this happen? _Danny suddenly noticed the shadows in his room moving and went Ghost.

As soon as Seras showed herself, Danny tackled her and pushed her against the wall, "What did you do with my friends!?" Danny yelled at her.

**Seras**

Seras looked the teen in his glowing green eyes, seeing determination and fear in equal measure. "It wasn't me," she calmly stated. "Don't lie to me; you already tried to kill us once!" Danny pointed out, his hands starting to glow with power. Seras looked at him and said, "That was a mistake, I was ordered to follow your friends and make sure they didn't tell anyone about The Royal Order of Protestant Knights. I saw them talking to you in your…other form." "Then where are they?" Danny said, too scared to even try to threaten the vampire. "If I had to guess, I think that the vampire here is at the warehouse mentioned in the note," Seras said. "But why take Sam and Tucker?" Danny asked.

"If I had to guess, this vampire came here so that she could turn you into her fledgling," Seras said, "This would turn you into her undead servant. You are very a powerful, and a very visible ghost, having you as a slave would make the vampire incredibly powerful, and who knows what your blood could do for a vampire as well." Danny backed off and Seras put her right hand on his shoulder, "We have a common goal, Danny. The only way we can stop this vampire and get your friends back is if we work together." The teenager looked at her, suspicion, fear for his friends, and desperate hope clear in his eyes, "Okay," Danny said, "what are we going to do?"

_Several hours later at an old warehouse_

**Danny**

_I hope this works, _Danny thought as he went into the warehouse. It was dark, so he used his ectoplasmic energy to make a light. He saw that there were at least twenty ghouls, two of which held Sam and Tucker while the rest looked at him with their glowing purple eyes. "Where are you!" Danny yelled out, wishing he felt as brave as he sounded. Before he could move, a figure crashed down in front of him from the ceiling. It was a woman with long black hair that reached all the way to the floor as she stood up, with blood red lips and skin as white as a sun bleached bone. "I actually wondered if you would come just for the sake of two mortals," she said.

The vampire walked over to Danny and placed a hand on his face, making him back off. "Stop that, or I'll feed your friends to my 'pets'." She said, and one of the ghouls opened its mouth and moved as if to bite Sam. "Stop!" Danny screamed, and the vampire motioned for the ghoul to stop moving towards Sam. The vampire then slapped Danny hard enough to draw blood, which she got on her fingernails. The vampire licked the ghostly green blood and smacked her lips, "You taste oddly…human." "I'm just full of surprises," Danny said, and two gunshots went off, destroying the ghouls holding Sam and Tucker. "RUN GUYS!" Danny yelled as the vampire's hair suddenly came to life and tied itself around Danny.

"I'll make you pay for that!" the vampire screeched, her mouth full of fangs as her hair pulled Danny closer to her. Danny tried bursting out, but the hair was stronger than steel. Danny tried phasing out of it, but he couldn't! "I can't get out!" Danny yelled as he came within six inches of his captor's face. Gunshots went off, blasting the vampire's head off and she exploded into dust. Danny gasped as the hair holding him disappeared and he said, "What took you so long?" Seras stepped out of the shadows and said, "My gun jammed, I had to clear it." Danny looked and saw that the ghouls were all dust along with their master. "Well, at least this whole thing is over," Danny said. Seras gave a small smile, "I think this may actually be the beginning of something."

**Chapter 6**

_The Next Day_

**Seras**

Sir Integra read over Seras's report then blew smoke out before saying, "Of course the first real superhero would be American." "Then…you agree with my decision?" Seras asked her. Sir Integra took another drag from her cigarillo as she thought it over, "Yes, I think your little 'compromise' will work very well for all parties involved."

**Danny**

"I still can't believe you made that deal with the vampire girl," Sam told Danny over the phone. "I didn't really have much choice. It was the best way I could think of to avoid us fighting again. Besides, I've been thinking about telling my parents about me being 'Danny Phantom' for a while now. At least they gave me a year to tell them so I can figure out how to," Danny told her. "But after that you have to work for them," Sam pointed out. "If it means protecting people from monsters, I'll do it," Danny said, and they changed the subject.

**The End**

**Reviews would be appreciated. I might write a sequel later.**


End file.
